


A Scary Encounter

by Destiny17



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack?, Gen, I just wanted to write something dumb, Obscure Podcast Reference, Scary, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny17/pseuds/Destiny17
Summary: a scary encounter





	A Scary Encounter

"Did you hear that?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe it was just an animal"

"You sure? This place isn't really known for animals, you know..."

"I swear to fucking god Bob why do you have to be so scared all the ti-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

And out of the darkness crawled he...

JIMMY FINGERS


End file.
